Canadaball
Canadaball |caption =Canada , eh?|image = Canada.png|reality = |government = Dominion of the British Empireball (until 1931) Federal parliamentary constitutional monarchy (since 1931)|personality = Friendly, apologetic, straight arrow|language = English French Cantonese and Others (cuz' immigrants)|capital = Ottawaball|religion = Christianity (Main) Atheism Islam Hinduism Sikhism Buddhism Judaism Native Religions|friends = Everybody loves Canadaball!!!! Nearly all countryballs is friend of Canadaball but especially UKball EUball NATOball USAball (except for Trump) Mexicoball Indiaball Franceball Brazilball New Zealandball Australiaball Japanball (We like your Toyota!) South Koreaball Israelcube Hong Kongball|likes = Hockey (All his NHL teams, but especially Toronto Maple Leafs, Edmonton Oilers, Calgary Flames, Winnipeg Jets, Montreal Canadiens, Ottawa Senators, and Vancouver Canucks), Exporting Terrible Music, Beer, Hockey, Moose, Hockey, Maple Syrup, Hockey, Guns, Hunting, Apologies, , his high HDI, Hockey, Domestic Politics, Hockey, Avril Lavigne, Hockey, Celine Dion, Hockey, Jim Carrey, Poutine, Hockey, Rick Mercer, Hockey, Free Healthcare, The Internet, Hockey, Curling, Social Democracy, Hockey, Lacrosse, Hockey, Retarded Penguin Games owned by Disney, Tim Hortons, Winters. American football, and Pandas|hates = Québecball (Sometimes), Danskjävlar, Reichtangle and Nazi Germanyball, Nazi Germany, ISISball|founded = July 1, 1867 (Age 148)|intospace = Yes, he has own space agency! also has sent Robotics in Space.|enemies = Russiaball (only in hockey) North Koreaball ISISball Imperialist Venezuelaball Donald Trump|status = Oh, god. People are coming in more than I can handle. Looks like my immigration site is back up, eh? Sorry.|notes = Largest province = Greenlandball (sooner or later), currently Quebecball, because Nunavutball is a territory|predecessor = British Canadaball - I burned down USAball's White House back then in 1812! Pretty neat, eh?|gender = Male|military = 14th in the world|bork = timber timber (Francais: bois bois)|nativename = Kanataball|affiliation = UNball NATOball Commonwealthball|onlypredecessor = British Canadaball|predicon = Ontario|food = Poutine}} Canadaball is a countryball, consisting of 10 provinceballs, and 3 territoryballs in the northern part of the continent of North America. Canadaball's clay covers 9.98 million square kilometers (3.85 million square miles) in total, making him the countryball with second largest amount of clay. Canadaball can into longest coastline in the world. Canadaball speaks English and French as his official languages, alongside 9 indigenous recognized languages. He is a very friendly ball with everyone and likes poutine, maple syrup and mooses. Canadaball is sometimes seen wearing a hockey helmet, a fur hat or a RCMP hat. Canadaball is a member of the G20 (or Group of Twenty), a club formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball. His birthday (national day) is on 1 July. His astrological sign is Cancer. He is currently welcoming refugees from Syriaball, trying to escape from terrorists and refugees, surprisingly, from his brother, USAball, trying to escape from Trump, which resulted in his immigration site crashed (it's back up now). "Sorry". Family He is one of the descendants of the SPQRball. The parents of Canadaball are UKball and Franceball. The siblings of Canadaball are USAball, Australiaball, and New Zealandball. Canadaball is the half-brother of USAball, Australiaball, and New Zealandball because of his partial French ancestry. Canadaball has 10 provinces and 3 territories which are his sons and daughter Newfoundland and Labradorball, Prince Edward Islandball, Nova Scotiaball, New Brunswickball, his children Quebecball, Ontarioball, Manitobaball, Saskatchewanball, Albertaball, British Columbiaball, Nunavutball, Northwest Territoriesball, and Yukonball. Sometimes Canadaball gets very angry at his daughter Quebecball who wants to separate or not. History Long time before becoming a dominion, Canadaball was also known as British North Americaball. His clay was first settled by 7balls, then in 1608 by Franceball. By 1690, UKball had also landed in Canadaball's future clay. The fought King William's War (1689-1697), Queen Anne's War (1702-1713), and King George's War (1744-1748). Then in 1754, Franceball and UKball fought the Seven Years' War until 1763, when the Treaty of Paris gave UKball adoption rights to Franceball's child New Franceball. Soon afterwards, UKball's other North American son Thirteen Coloniesball rebelled against his father and became independent in 1783. Canadaball fought with his father UKball against his brother USAball when he was still only a colony in 1814, but UKball burned down the White House in Washington DC, something which USAball is still sore about. Political unrest in 1837 led so responsible government and the Durham Report, which united Upper and Lower Canada into Canada-Unis. These movement led to a more progressive political situation. In 1864, Canadaball's sons met at Charlottetown to discuss confederation, which was accomplished in 1867, resulting in Canadaball becoming a Dominion of the British Empire. UKball rarely had trouble with him after that point, except in 1885 he had to help crush the North-West Rebellion. In 1914, Canadaball went to Europe to help his parents fight Reichtangle in the Great War. In 1919, he sat at the Paris Peace Conference as well, and received his own seat in the League of Nations. Canadaball did well in the 1920s, but the Great Depression affected him, and in 1939 he went to Europe again to help fight Nazi Germanyball. His help in liberating Netherlandsball won him another friend. In 1949, Newfoundlandball agreed to move into Canadaball's home. Canadaball helped fight Chinaball in the Korean War, and changed his clothes in 1967, to celebrate his centenary of federation. In the 1970s and 1980's, Canadaball became a developed country, gaining more and more autonomy from UKball, and eventually creating his own constitution in 1982. (However Canadaball had been independent before for decades, granted status of dominion in 1867 and de-facto independence in 1931, where he gained diplomatic and internal autonomy, among others.) Also, Hmong People came to Canada. As of 2000, Canadaball is well-known and liked around the world for being the liberal and friendly figure that he is. Canada is a developed country and one of the wealthiest in the world, with the tenth highest nominal per capita income globally, and the ninth highest ranking in the Human Development Index. It ranks among the highest in international measurements of government transparency, civil liberties, quality of life, economic freedom, and education. He is welcoming anybody that wants to escape the horror of his brother USAball's 4-year-long insanity, and because Trump won presidency there, there are so many American refugees coming, that his immigration website crashed. Personality He has a nice personality, but if you mess with him, he will gut you like a seal. Ironic that he is part French, eh? He knows that one day he will Anschluss Greenlandball and Alaskaball, but in a peaceful way. He currently has a major, perhaps blessing issue with a mass number of Chinese immigrants. He formerly removed Dim Sum through the Chinese Head Tax. Now he feels sorry for that, much like everything else. His polite attitude leads him into a more stable relationship with commies such as Cubaball; however, Canadaball has historically been (and still is) under UKball's influence, this limits Canadaball's independent operations, as he is often teased for being weak and irrelevant, leading for Canadaball to be protected by USAball and NATOball. Relationships Family * UKball - His father who considers to be the best! They like to talk about the War of 1812. ** Turks and Caicosball - Eh-schluss!! My sister, who wants to be with me. Like Cuba but speaks English and a good vacation spot. I'll take care of her soon, daddy. Soon. * Philippinesball - Little Nephew who gives us immigrants to tax. No, I am not dating your father. (Maybe) * USAball - (Sure, your refugees can move in with me, eh? OK.) Brothers who grew up together and fought together (and each other, and Canada and Britain kicked his ass during that time but ended in a militaristic stalemate.). Canada still has some fear that he will be anschlussed by America and become the 51st state. Canada has begun to see America act up weird, such as build a wall on him, and patrol Canada's border more strictly. This is making Canada very concerned about America's well being. Also Trump. Despite this, America is Canada's closest friend and ally, and his favourite brother. * Australiaball - Brother in the Pacific. Also nice vacation spot. * New Zealandball - SHEEPSHAGGERS! Friendly brother in the Pacific, another nice vacation spot. They share similarities with New Zealand often being overshadowed by Australia, and Canada by the USA. I Would like some of your seals, New Zealand * Franceball - Mother who is pretty concerned about Quebec. ** Saint Pierre and Miquelon - Nice place for a vacation. A perfect combination of Basques, Bretons and Normans. Also a good place for anschluss. ** Germanyball My Anschluss friend. ** EUball My step brother. We get along, but he hates it when I kill seals. It's a cultural thing! * Quebecball - Brother, who wants independence. * Newfoundland and Labradorball - My brother, who got independence in 1907, but in 1949, he decided to join me. * Republic_of_Canadaball: Brother who claims to be as much of a showoff as USAball. * New Englandball - Join me! PLEASE! Do it, because Trump is president of USAball Friends Basically anyone who is a family member or in the UN, EU and NATO: * Cubaball - His friend who Canada visits during vacation. You mad you can't be friends with a socialist state America? Sadly now Americaball is going to invade it with the McDonalds so Canada is sad. USAball:Actually bro I lifted my embargo on Cuba. * Swedenball - Free healthcare buds. * Chinaball - Used to kick Chinaball's ass during the Korean War. Now China gibs him pandas and stuff for the museums. * South Koreaball - He's true''' Best Korea. * Japanball - They are best kawaiis forever * Hongkongball - This little boy is UKball's adoptive son so he is also my brother. So many Hong Kongballs moved to our clay especially Vancouverball, before Chinaball took him back from dad. Oh, poor boy. Sorry for you! Also, try to help defeating him from sushi in 1945! * Netherlandsball - Unanschlussed him from Nazi Germanyball gets flowers every year. * Switzerlandball- I give him flowers to remember victims of Swissair! He gives me swiss cheese and yummy luxury chocolate that USAball can not touch. Both hate Denmarkball. * Russiaball - We used to hate eachother, but we are friends now. Both love hockey! Enemies * Denmarkball - Cuz Hans Island. Give it back, Danskjävel! ** Greenlandball - '''Anschluss!! Another perfect vacation spot. One day he will be mine... * Quebecball - Because that's how complicated this is * ISISball - OH YOU, YOU ARE THE WORST! I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER AND GUT YOU LIKE A SEAL I WILL KEEP YOU ALIVE AND MAKE YOU SUFFER LIKE NAZIBALL MADE THE JEWS SUFFER DURING THE HOLOCAUST, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THE OTTAWA SHOOTING. YOU HEAR ME EH? NOT SORRY!!! * USSRball - We were fine until NATO was born. Then he claimed that he was the best in the world at hockey! Well youre not you commie poser! 1972, best day of my life!!! Canada is the best at hockey! * Russiaball - We only hate each other in hockey. Also, the North Pole is mine! Provinces and Territories All my kids and grandkids (and soon to be my step-sons.) * Alaskaball - ANCHLUSS!!! 'My nephew, who will soon be my western-most province. I'll have him soon, Bro. You want to keep him? How about I take him and you can have some of the oil, eh? * Albertaball - Canadian rednecks. Where we get our oil monies. Also where the ''Heartland TV show takes place. Currently, in hard times because of pipeline issues and unemployment issues. ** Calgaryball - He has an AMAZING Stampede in the summer, and he gets lots of tourists from that! He also gets monies from tourists willing to see the Rockey Mountains and Banffball. Calgary can into tourist monies! ** Edmontonball - What the heck is this? Detroit? **Fort McMurrayball - He is literally on fire! * British Columbiaball - Hippie potsmokers. Also a lot of Asians, so don't be surprised if this becomes Chinaball's next SAR of Cascadia. **Vancouver Islandball - Green nature fanatic who wants to separate from BC and form its own province. ** Vancouverball - the place that brought you Greenpeace, 3D animation, probably one of your favorite movies, and Deadpool. Probably the most Asian city outside of Asia (also hates Toronto but tries to hide it). come for the firm tax credits, stay for the weed. And guys in skimpy clothing * Greenlandball - Soon to be MY Biggest province! HAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Just Arctic neighbors... * Manitobaball - Dammit Riel! * New Brunswickball - Totally not of Maineball (nor vice versa). *Nunatsiavutball - Autonomous brother of Nunavutball. He wants to Anschluss Inuit Northern Quebecball, Like I want to Anschluss Greenlandball. * Northwest Territoriesball - Used to have a crapton of clay, until we gave it to the provinces and Nunavut. * Nova Scotiaball - Fish and chips. Also a bit of Haggis. * Ontarioball - Only province to be American without being American. Also wants to secede as well, but not as much as Quebecball. ** Ottawaball - Capital Territory. They think they're people from Albany. ** Torontoball - They think they're New Yorkers. (And the centre of the world) **Windsorball: Makes good cars. * PEIball - Charlottetown Conference, potatoes and Anne of Green Gables. * Saskatchewanball - Canadian rednecks. **Reginaball - Also hates Toronto like a religion. **Saskatoonball - What the heck is this, Chicago or Milwaukee? * Nunavutball - They were like "hey guys, we want to separate from NWT", and we were like "okay". Also wants to secede as well. * Yukonball - Only has one city, unless Dawson wants to become one since it was growing up fast. Brothers, Nephews, and Nieces * Quebecball - Mon brother, who wants to succeed. Also la poutine. '''VIVE LE QUÉBEC LIBRE? OU PAS? No your NOT getting freedom and THATS THAT. ** Gatineauball - Part of the Capital Territory. He too prefers to stay with Canada if Quebec succeeds. ** Montrealball - She prefers to stay with Canada if Quebec succeeds. **Saguenay-Lac-Saint-Jeanball - Most likely to stay with Quebec if Quebec secedes. He also created tourtière, a traditional Quebecer meal. **St-Bruno-de-Montarvilleball - Acorn muncher and loves the Holy Cemetery (of St-Gabriel brothers) since he has it. He loves IGA is very angry about Zellers being replaced by Target. HE HATES MONTREALBALL THE LORD OF GHETTO CITIES IN QUEBEC. **Quebec Cityball: My brother tried to anschluss him twice. Hosts a really awesome Winter Carnival every February, eh! * Newfoundland and Labradorball - My brother, who in 1949 decided to join me. Last to join confederation, eh? He gave me my first ever Olympic gold medal in men's curling in 2006! * New Englandball - He will probably become the 11th province when I anschluss save him. Quotes *"Poutine" *"Maple syrup?" *"I'm sorry" *"Je suis désolé" * "Je regret(te)" * "Pardonnez-moi" * "Oot" * "Aboot" * "Timber timber" * "Bois bois" * "O Canada!" * "You will not get independence, Quebec!" * "Hockey" * "Free healthcare" * "Eh?" * "Fur" Fun facts In the absolute northern point of Nunavut, there is an outpost with a population of between 0-5 people, depending on the time of year. Ironically, it is named "Alert." The British overseas territory of Turks and Caicos has considered joining Canada as a province of Canada in the Caribbean. In 1945, the Dutch sent 100,000 tulips to Canada. This is because Canada had sheltered the Dutch royal family during WW2 and successfully liberated the Netherlands from German occupation. The Germans had been starving the country, and this is a reason why the tulips were sent. Today, many tulips are still sent to Canada by the Dutch.S Some Sunni Islamball come to his clay. How to Draw Drawing Canadaball is fun! # Divide the circle by red, white, then back to the red. # Draw the glorious red maple leaf in the middle. # Draw two eyes to finish him off. Eh? Gallery 213px-No hamburger, just poutine.png CNEgqoD.png UaH0Zuk.png 2jjH63P.png Canadatangle.png How to fly.jpg Thats_not_Greenland.png|America is right for once. EtyUWPx.png Canadaball.jpg Reddit_AaronC14_CanadasWay.png|Canada's Way (AaronC14) Reddit_AaronC14_CanadasWrath.jpg|Canada's Wrath (AaronC14) The 3 Compadres.png Mexico - Canada - USA.png Tw7wYu3.png Canada's Hawaii.png FEGm8Pm.png New Iceland (Nyja Island).png|There are many Icelanders in Gimli and Hecla Island in Manitoba. Canada 'Protects' Iceland.png 1317493298002.png Better safe than Sorry.png Neighbors.png 23rd time's a charm.png PHGveVU.png CANADAISNOTSORRY.jpg Crowded.jpg|Europe has 50 recognized countries and is about 10,180,000 km2 while North America (Not counting Central America) has a whopping 3 countries and over double the land (24,709,000 km2). ..pole.. dancing.jpg eesti forms club.jpg 8ioDL35.png A british christmas.jpg God Save The Queen.png 10904201 1754892781401983 1409804212 n.jpg ItalyvsCanada&Hawaii.png 10893324 1406631899632200 1485856476 n.jpg MeanwhileinNorthAmerica.png Canadarm.png PYwo2fd.png RdnMqmb.png GwmOuXl.png Y8nzup1.png VxwfCsh.png DC3NZuW.png K1gBMsf.png Too Weather.png Qeg6AIr.png ItVE5rw.png zq9qpnk.jpg Z1tvf5E.png u3Oousq.png ABMf9ns.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png Sd06SiH.png Bsgddhd.png C8X0qFp.png Facebook Torontoball.png Canadaball.png Canada.png JFX Canadaball GDI.png 'w8Ddr0v.png 'nNxaSkL.png 2Accbzc.png 8jL6f1Z.png 'gLC2v2I.png Gx7ns4m.png 'tyYE85V.png 'dfChzo9.png 'ikRirdR.png Br0jrGh.png 'tSQgQ4R.png Eskimos.png Canada and Denmark fight over a rock.png kUxvOdI.png FO85LzY.png 'pBu0vaZ.png MyFJetr.png VoNkUek.png HugBVAZ.png UcMzX2E.png 'gfjIpA5.png T6vjHm8.png 'fiswOgO.png JHqrPLJ.png Dsl1Xim.png W4hBCkJ.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Sele_Polandball.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png A_little_group.png 1c6iNhJ.png Goose.png Hacking.png XuiDdNl.png OKAuA.jpg 未命名78.jpg 9. Party at Pennsylvania's.png Polandball_Planet.png There's Always Someone Worse off Than You Links *Facebook page cs:Kanadaball es:Canadáball fr:Canadaballe it:Canadaball ru:Канада Category:Countryballs Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:America Category:North America Category:Canada Category:Canadaball Category:NATO Category:French Category:Characters Category:NAFTA Category:Tea Category:Modern Countryball Category:Commonwealth Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Red White Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Monarchy Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:French speaking countryball Category:Former UK Colonies Category:Anglosphere Category:North American Category:Polar Category:English Speaking Category:OSCE Category:Peace lovers Category:G20 Category:UK commonwealth Category:Cold Category:Arctic Category:Tundra Category:Fragmented Category:Eh Category:First World Countries Category:OECD Members Category:Large countryball Category:Large Countryball Category:English Category:Olympic Host Category:White population Category:Plants Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:G7 Category:G8 Category:Gay Category:Countryballs in Miss Universe Category:Middle Power Category:Sparse Category:Atlantic Ocean Category:Pacific Ocean Category:Christian Category:Cantonese Speaking Countryball Category:Iron Category:Nice Category:Christian Lovers Category:Christian Lover